A Chance At Tomorrow
by CSI4lyfNCIS13
Summary: A hostage situation topped of with the boundaries of professional and personal feeling in a partnership to die for. F/A, slight SMacked and D/L.
1. Flirting With Your Partner

I JUST GOT THIS IDEA RIGHT NOW AND IT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE. *DARN, PLOT BUNNIES* AND IM WORKING ON MORE. PLEASE REVIEW.

XOXO MH

DISCLAIMER: *I DON'T WANNA, SHE SAYS AND CRYS AND THEN SIGHS AND SAY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING*

A CHANCE AT TOMORROW.

Chapter 1: Flirting with your Partner.

Jessica Angell walked onto the front lawn of her crime scene. She had returned from a trip to Vermont some days ago and had returned a few days ago to continue working with her partner and the CSI's. At the same moment she entered the precinct they had gotten a call to all officers to be present to a crime scene. She had been one of the first one's onto the scene along with Det. Danny Messer and Det. Will Mulligan. Without a word to each other they had entered the ordinary suburban home, set back towards tall hedges. Each of them entered with weapons drawn and cleared the house carefully.

As they had neared the second floor they heard a noise. A scraping sound, in the attic. As they crept towards the sound all Angell could hear was the weary silence that even then shouted out to be careful to the three detectives.

Angell had known Messer and Mulligan. She had worked with them a lot. She knew Messer was a CSI and he was going to be a father soon. Hell the whole NYPD knew that latest bit of news and the mother being Det. Lindsay Monroe. She and Messer had talked a few times after cases and she knew he was also a caring friend and there was a whole other person to the prankster king even if the Ruben Sandoval case had taken it's toll on him. She judged people quickly and correctly. Mulligan on the other hand had been with the NYPD for as long as Danny which has been four years. He had red hair while Danny had brown hair and eyes. Mulligan had blue ones. Except not as icy blue as those of a certain detective. *A/N. You know were im going with this.*

As they proceeded upstairs Jessica would have sworn her heart was starting to skip beats and the other two detectives could hear it. As they ascended up the stairs a blood trail began to appear. Other than the single man in his late 30's who had been found gunned down they did not find anyone else. The blood trail had begun to grown steadily while Angell who was in the lead reflected 'Anyone with this much blood loss has gotta be dead' They finally reached a small landing with a firm maple door. The blood trail lead under it.

Angell sucked in her breath as she tried the door knob. Surprisingly it turned and she took one step back and the other two took positions on either side. Mustering all the strength she could Jess lifted up her leg and kicked the door.

Suddenly three men came running out. All of them were dressed in black jeans, hoodies and ski masks and gloves. After first registering the shock all three of NYPD's detectives moved into action.

As the men ran by Danny grabbed one of them and knocked him to the ground and got on top of him but the unidentified assailant punched him and got the upper hand and both of them rolled around in the small landing just concentrating in their struggle with Danny's gun kicked down the stairs.

When the other man in black ran by Will stuck out his foot and tripped him as he rolled down half a flight of stairs. Mulligan ran down the stairs and lifted the man by his shirt. As he turned him around and pressed him to the banister to cuff him the guy lofted his leg and kicked him in the shins. Mulligan's face twisted in pain as he tried to grab the other assailant, his gun being kicked out of his hands with the second kick. He ended up grabbing him by the shoulders but the assailant put his arms around him as he pushed him forward and pressed him against the banister. Them only aware of their deadly embrace and the danger of falling.

Meanwhile as the men fought for their own lives *A/N, A bit dramatic, sorry* the third guy had pushed Angell who was standing directly in front of him. As Angell was pushed against the banister and she tried to upright herself, her fire arm went over the side the same time Danny got on top of his guy. She looked and saw the perp halfway down the stairs and she immediately gave the chase. As she passed Will and the other guy she willed herself to give the chase.

'They were seasoned cops, they could win in a simple fistfight' she told herself.

As she chased the perp he went into the kitchen were the body was. As Angell rounded the corner she was in time to see the guy shoot out of the open double French windows in the back yard. She ran after him, her black stiletto boots, clicking on the kitchen tiles as her open hair flew after her and her jacket opened to show her shield.

As she went after him her long legs carrying her as fast as they could she went after him as they ran into the driveway through the back gate. She would hear the sound of other police issued vehicles as she continued running, the adrenaline still willing her to run. They ran behind each other as he suddenly threw the trash can, which had been resting on the curd at her. As the can tipped before her she was running to fast to run around it. So instead she jumped over it.

The other officers in the vehicles watched in shock as they suddenly saw the perp in black run out of the house and one of their detectives chasing him and they watched on as she jumped over a trash can threw perp threw at her. Detective Don Flack watched in shock as the guy ran past the cars with his partner detective Angell chasing him. All the vehicles stopped as Angell and the perp rushed by. Det. Don Flack, Det. Stella Bonasera and Det. Mac Taylor came out of their cars as quick as lightning as they saw Angell jump at the perp and land on him as she cuffed him. The other detectives ran towards both of them as a new found respect and admiration was grown for the third grade homicide detective.

Angell ran as she had never before. She only heard the rhythm of her steps as she ran. Finally with a final burst of speed and effort she threw herself at him. As she landed on top of him she felt a slight tugging pain in her right arm. Pushing that aside she unclipped her cuffs from her belt and cuffed him as her colleagues ran up.

Flack helped her get up and said in an admiring tone "That was some running."

Angell returned the smile and said "Thanks but Messer and Mulligan were inside last time I checked and they weren't doing so good."

All the personnel rushed inside to see Danny and Will bring out to cuffed and sullen looking young men dressed in the same black attire.

"Hey you got them." Angell exclaimed.

"Yep we did." Danny said proudly "Along with some angry bruises except the other one got away from our grasp into your's."

"Uh-huh, think again Messer your not the only one that can fight." Angell said as the uniforms escorted the two thugs out the followed. Then Messer and Mulligan saw the third man spouting of curses like a kettle of hot water and steam.

"Cant believe I let a bitch take me down." The perp muttered.

"Nice you got them." Will said slapping Angell on the back.

"Hey Angell, where did you learn to tackle like that?" Mac asked as he and Stella walked up.

Angell shrugged "I played soccer in high school."

"She tackled?" Danny asked in a shocked voice

"Yes Messer." Angell replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mulligan whistled and said "Remind me never to get on her bad side."

He then shut up as he received Angell's glare.

"Hey, girls can do anything boys can do and twice as well to." Stella piped up.

Angell shot the older detective a grateful look as they started to process the scene. As they entered the building Danny said in got an id.

"Sebastian Jallion, age 35, married, no kids, software engineer and wifes name Alex Jallion."

"Well we found Alex upstairs dead in the same room the three guys were." Lindsay said coming down the stairs.

"Hey Linds." Danny said obviously happy by her presence.

"Hey Danny, guys." Lindsay acknowledges the team. "I heard you guys had a little run in." she smiles worriedly.

"Yeah, but don't worry we're fine." Will says coming into the room. "I have come with progress." He says "Alex Jallion, age 32, blah blah blah, nurse at Queen of Mercy." He concludes.

"Hmm" Angell says. Her mind is processing half of what Will has just said. The adrenaline was wearing of and the pain was becoming visible in her hand. As they started moving through the house Angell accidentally hit her hand against a wall. As pain coursed through her she gritted her teeth. Flack looked a her at that moment and saw the pain in her eyes and the erect position in which she held her left arm. As the team scattered through the house Flack gently touched her shoulder. He knew Jess well. He admired her and was her good friend and partner. Jess turned around at his gentle touch.

"Hey you hit your hand pretty hard when you jumped the guy, you should let Hawkes or Sid check you out."

"Naa. Im alright." Angell reassured him.

Flack wasn't convinced "Please." He asked his blue eyes twinkling as he looked into her eyes. "Or ill drag you to the hospital." He half threatened.

"Your not gonna drop it are you?" Angell asked in exasperation.

"Nope." Flack answered defiantly.

She sighed. If this was any other detective she would have pressed the matter and gone the other direction. But with Flack it was different. She just couldn't say no. That was one of the things she liked most about him. He was caring person.

"Fine." She gave in.

He smiled and called Sheldon Hawkes.

"Your gonna live." Sheldon looked at her and laughed. "Its just a minor sprain." He told the two detective as he placed a ace bandage over her wrist.

"Told you." Angell told Flack who was standing while she was sitting in the lawn chair in the back yard being passed by Hawkes.

"You can never be too careful." Flack folded his arms in front of him.

"A bit protective there I see detective." Angell teased as Hawkes slid away. "Are you this worried about all your colleagues?"

"Only the ones that look good in a Kevlar and are a sight to behold." He said his eyes smiling at her as she slightly blushed.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THYAT CHASE SCENE AS NUCH AS I DID. I JUST LOVE PLAYING SOCCER AND I READ IN A FIC SHE PLAYED SOCCER IN HIGH SCHOOL SO I GAVE IT IN.


	2. Dinner Interrupted

THIS SCENE BHAS MORE ACTION AND POST SNOW DAY.

XOXO MH

DISCLAIMER SUCK. BUT I WILL WRITE IT SINCE I DON'T WANT A LAWSUIT. I DON'T OWN IT.

Chapter 2: Dinner Interrupted.

"Okay that was a common case. I'll put it nicely." Danny said stretching out in the couch in the breakroom.

It had been a common case. The couple after autopsy had been found to have been doing drugs and after reviewing their yearly bank statements they had found out the Jallions were financially strapped so the drug dealers had sent the men after the family to get the money or kill them.

"Well right now I could do with a drink." Don said pushing Danny's leg of the couch.

Angell pulled up a chair and sat down holding a packet of MnM's. Popping one into her mouth she said "I agree"

"Can I have one?" Danny said stretching out his hand.

"Sorry Messer but those puppy dog eyes of your ain't gonna work on me save it for Lindsay." Jess said.

Right as she was about to put another one in her mouth Don popped out of his seat and grabbed her hand and stole the MnM.

Angell just rolled her eyes and said "You didn't have to ambush me. You could have just asked."

"I know but what fun would that have been?" Flack asked popping the candy in his mouth.

"How come he gets one if he asks and I don't?" Danny asked pretended to be hurt.

"That's cause im more better looking." He retorted looking at Messer.

"Okay then let's invent a new rule. I cant take candy or anything else from my best friend's girlfriend." He grinned pleased that his best friend and Jess Angell blushed visibly.

"Cut it out Messer." Don said looking down. Angell was staying silent during this whole time.

"Okay for now I rephrase future girlfriend." He emphasized _now_.

Angell opened her mouth to say something when a huge crash from the elevator's cut her of. All three of them stood up quickly and succeeded in drawing out their fire arms when three heavily armed men dressed in black. A fire fight began!

While Messer, Flack and Angell were in the breakroom Stella was in Mac's room.

"Hey" Stella said as she entered quietly into the office.

Mac looked up from his pile of paper work and smiled at his best friend. "Aren't you suppose to be home?" he asked

"While your in the office?" Stella challenged "Come on Mac. Paper work will never run out but at one point this night will. You had dinner yet?" she added after a short pause.

"Not yet." Mac answered

"Well you are now even if I have to tie you to your chair and make you eat." She threatened.

"Okay, Okay" Mac raised his hands in mock surrender and began to stand up when he and Stella turned around in the blink of a eye and drew out their weapons as a five men suddenly stormed into his office. They shot two in quick succession as they came in through the door Mac at Stella's side. But then they stopped shooting as the other three came in.

All three of them held one person against their chest and a gun at their temple. The hostages were Lindsay, Adam and Sheldon.

"Sorry but we bought presents." The man holding Lindsay said. He had a rough voice.

"Stella, Mac im sorry but they ambushed us." Lindsay said in a rush. Her voice held a mixture of emotions. Anger, fear and confusion.

"Now I suggest you kindly put down you weapons and put you hands out." The man holding Adam said.

Looking at Mac for confirmation Stella nodded and she and Mac put down their service weapons and got up and putting their hands up like the suspects they usually put behind bars. The two men with the gunshots Stella and Mac had shot had bled out. The red liquid soaking into the carpet bought back the reality of the situation. They were dragged to the break room first. What they saw stopped their hearts as the remembered the red liquid soaking into the carpet………

HEHE GO CLIFFY GO. FLANGELL ROCKS MY WORLD. LOOK AT MY AVATAR (IT MIGHT CHANGE LATER). I LOVE JESSICA ANGELL SHE IS SO HOT AND SHE AND FLACK ARE THE HOTTEST COUPLE AROUND ACCORDING TO ME.


	3. Your Fault

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CSI NY IN THE REAL WORLD BUT IN MY FANTASIES AND DREAMS I OWN CSI NY AND _AM_ JESSICA ANGELL AND SHE NEVER DIED AND I AM A ROCKING DETECTIVE DATING THE SEXIEST GUY EVER. DET. DON FLACK WITH THE BEST TEAM EVER. THAT'S JUST IN MY DREAMS THOUGH AND IN REAL LIFE I AM JUST SHOCKINGLY OR NOT SO SHOCKINGLY ORDINARY.

I am going crazy with grief after writing my disclaimer cause I just learned I am mentally disturbed. (just kidding) although sad I don't own CSI NY.

Chapter 3: You're Fault.

As soon as the men walked into the breakroom Angell, Flack and Danny began to fire at the men. They took down four men before they started firing. The three NYPD detectives dived behind cover. All three dived behind the couch and started returning fire. Each bullet was returned with another stronger one. As Danny reached up to fire back a bullet suddenly went through his shoulder. Flack who was in the middle of Jess and Danny immediately started putting pressure on the wound as Jess kept returning fire with her and Danny's gun. Bullet's were raining down around them and the sound were like a thousand backfiring cars at once. Soon their bullets ran out.

Don who had managed to stem Danny's blood flow reached over and squeezed Jess's hand and gave her a tight smile as she got in between Don and Danny who had gotten conscious. With the footsteps rapidly coming forward Angell put her hands around Don's neck and bought him close. With Angell's head on his shoulder Don encircled his arms around her slim waist and held her close not hugely surprised by the intimate act. He whispered "We'll get through this."

Jess nodded and whispered back "I know."

"Do I get a hug?" Danny asked as Angell and Don parted. Angell glanced at him and gave him a quick hug. Though not as intimate as the one she gave Don because her and Danny's relationship was like a brother sister thing. As the first man came around the couch he said get up very slowly" in a gruff voice.

All three and it was then that they saw the damage they did to the opposing team. Five members of the team where dead, all riddled with bullet holes. Blood was pooling around them and went under the soles of Jessica's boots. She looked down as the blood swept forward. At the back of her mind she compared the red pooling blood to being at the beach, standing in one position as the waves swept past her feet and pulled back again, burying her deeper into the sand.

Angell, Flack and Danny, being supported by Don was standing in the middle of the break room. Then suddenly Stella, Mac, Lindsay, Adam and Sheldon were herded into the room by men holding multiple assault rifles over them. Their eyes got as wide as saucers when they saw the bodies and the blood. As they reached the group Lindsay rushed over to Danny who was still being supported up by Don. She gently cupped his face in her hands and asked him in a rush "Are you alright."

Danny gave his lopsided grin "Beside being shot in the shoulder and being held hostage, just peachy."

Lindsay smiled with slight tears in her eyes. Danny's red stained shirt clung to his skin as the other's surrounded them in a small huddle. Stella and Mac were standing side by side close enough to touch if needed but not close enough to arouse any type of suspicion. Danny and Lindsay were standing side by side with Lindsay supporting Danny now. Sheldon stood beside Mac and Adam stood supporting Danny's other side. Don stood beside Jess as they stood at the front. The men in black maybe twenty in number made a solid wall around them.

As the men conversed silently several came forward and searched them for weapons. First one came to Jess and took her to one of the blood soaked wall and told her "Put your hands against the wall." In the same gruff voice but his eyes went over her in a once over. She just glared at him, hating that they were in this situation but she was damn well not going to put them in any more danger so suppressing the feeling to punch the guy in the face she put her hands on the wall. He took her gun from its holster and patted her down for any other weapons not before feeling her up though.

Then the other's were told to line up against the wall. And they were searched for weapons the same way Jess was. When they searched Stella and Lindsay some of the guys looked at them, enjoying the view. Don, Danny and Mac felt like roughing and tossing the men around for thinking their partner's were just eye candy. They were huddled back to the tight circle formed by the bad-ass guys.

Mac was steaming mad that these guys had managed to enter the precinct and taken over the lab. He and the others knew that there were no officers downstairs and that any that were there were out on call. Then the man that had told Jess, Don and Danny to stand up came forward and told them to go downstairs.

"You want us to go downstairs?" Sheldon asked incredulously.

"Are you deaf? Yeah I told you to go down." The man said agitated. The others continued to converse in low tones.

Testing their lengths Mac carefully asked "What if we don't?"

"We did'nt hesitate to shoot one of you" he gestured at Danny who was still being held up by Lindsay and Adam. "If you want more proof, well then…….." he pointed his assault rifle at Don.

Don tensed up and felt Angell do the same beside him. They were standing side by side each other and she held on to his hand tighter if possible. Their fingers entwined with each other reminded both of them that they had each other and they now had a lot to lose.

"Okay,Okay" Mac hurriedly said.

They all hurried outside and stood infront of the elevator with several of the men behind them pointing their rifles at them.

The one that had pointed the gun at Don then said "By the stairs, now" he was presumably the leader of the gang. Adam spoke up for the first time in the situation "But he's injured." Meaning Danny "Taking the elevator would be easier."

"Listen buddy, I don't give a damn, now take the damn stairs." The man sneered. The other's holding them at gun point also laughed. Quietly the went towards the stairs and slowly started ascending to the precinct.

As they reached there they saw a body of one of the uniforms Sabrina Jordan on the floor. She had been shot in the head execution style. They were herded towards one of the walls and bent below the window. The sat down and Danny was lowered gently to the ground. They began whispering as the men turned around.

"Who the hell are they?" Sheldon asked.

"No idea." Danny said wincing a little as Lindsay put her hand in his. "They just came in and started firing.

"Well, Lindsay, me and Hawkes were in trace doing research in the Jane Doe case and they just came through and told us to put our hands up and put the gun to our heads."

"And then came to Mac's office where we shot two men." Stella concluded.

They conversed in low tones just like the other group did. Just then the leader came forward and removed his ski mask.

The face triggered a name in everyone's name Tyson Wilder!

"What are you doing here." Don asked in an enraged voice.

Before Angell had been partnered with Flack The lab had been held hostage by an irish drug gang. They had, in the end gotten the drugs and taken down the Wilder family who had run the drug ring not before Danny and Adam had ended up in the hospital. Tyson was the mafia's brother.

"Glad to see you to Flack." Tyson growled "And I'm just giving you a friendly warning that whatever is going to happen is going to be your fault."

SINCE I MENTIONED SNOW DAY EVERYONE WAS PROBABLY EXPECTING THAT BUT DID YOU LIKE THJE F/A INTERACTION? I LOVED WRITING THOSE PARTS CAUSE I LOVE CSI NY. REVIEW PLEASE.


	4. How Much Does She Mean To You

_**DISCLAIMER: WHO THE HELL STARTED THIS? IF SOMEONE NAMES THEM AND I EVER MEET THEM THEY ARE GONNA END UP IN THE HOSPITAL. CEPT I DON'T OWN CSI NY.**_

**Chapter 4: How much does she mean to you?**

_Previously on 'A Chance At Tomorrow'_

"_Glad to see you to Flack." Tyson growled "And I'm just giving you a friendly warning that whatever is going to happen is going to be your fault."_

Everyone started dumbfolded at him and fear settled in Sheldon's stomach. He knew what the irish gang was capable of. They could be very dangerous.

Tyson smirked and turned to another men "Kiko, train your gun on them." And another masked man lifted his rifle and pointed it at Mac. From behind one of the desks he pulled out a chair, turned it around and sat on it facing them. "Now I know all of you have questions so I'm gonna give you the short version of the story. I'm here for revenge. You sent my brother to jail. I want the drugs back. Now you must be wondering that all of you were here during that day but why did I also take your pretty little detective Angell. I mean she was'nt here. So I'll also answer that, You" he said pointing at Jessica "are here for leverage." He smirked "I know Donnie boy here would do anything for you."

"What are you talking about, we are just partners." Jess asked and Don nodded although he knew what Tyson was telling was true. Jess meant a lot to him and losing her would not sit well with. In the time they had been partners she had been there for him when he needed it and they had each other's back. He had more than partnerly feelings for her.

"Oh are you?" Tyson smirked and reached for a brown envelope he had placed on Flack's desk. From there he took out a stack of what looked like photographs and proceeded to show them. They all kept straight faces as the photo's were shown to them. Some of them consisted of Flack and Angell at various crime scenes, Flack and Angell at the bar, walking together at night, and there were some in her home. Sometimes they went to each other's houses for irish coffee and some conversation and more than once the had both fallen asleep on the couch together. Those pictures showed Flack holding Jess tightly around her waist while her head rested on her chest. Both had contented expressions on their faces and smiles.

Danny gave a low whistle "Now tell me you guys are not a couple."

Tyson smirked and put the pictures back in the brown envelope and went behind Don's desk and turned around a framed picture from his desk and showed it to them. It was a candid shot of both of them at a crime scene. Danny had taken that candid and Don had asked for a copy.

"Yeah tell me your just partner's now." Tyson taunted.

They all stayed quiet. Stella and Lindsay was curious. Jess had talked to them about her growing feelings for her partner but she had not told them that they were that close.

_Flash back_

_Stella, Lindsay and Jess were in Sullivan's bar having some much needed girl conversation._

"_Danny just keeps pushing me away. I know he's hurting after Ruben Sandoval's death but just letting him know I'm there for him is'nt helping much. I just wish I could do something more." Lindsay said watching the surface of her martini._

_Jess internally sighed she was glad Lindsay did'nt know about his affair with Rikki Sandoval. If she was so hung up on his behavior but if she knew the reason then it would tear the younger woman apart. Lindsay was like a small sister to Jess and Stella and they were not going to let her be hurt if the could prevent it._

_Stella sighed "Listen we all know that he's hurting. Ruben told him he was the closest thing to a father he had. And he keeps blaming himself but he'll open up to you when he feel's like it." She said lifting her glass of wine to her lips._

"_But what if it's to late. I have fallen in love with him and now I need to know how to let those feeling go."_

_Jess put her hand on Lindsay's shoulder as a few tears slipped through the country girl's defences "Listen Linds, if you love him and if he loves you, you have to trust that it's strong enough to hold you together. And if he doesn't turn around soon we'll have Don and Mac knock some sense into him."_

_To distract them from the dire situation Lindsay smiled and said teasingly "Don?"_

_Stella quickly caught on and went along with her "How come you call him by his first name?"_

_Jess blushed "I call you guys by your first names."_

_Lindsay shook her head "Not buying it,"_

_Jess sighed and put her hands up in defeat "Okay, I don't know where I stand with him. I mean suspects and other people think we are a couple. If someone flirts with him I get, I don't know jealous and possessive."_

_Stella and Lindsay gave knowing glances at each other as Jess looked at her traditional bottle of beer._

_End of Flashback_

"How the hell did you get a visual inside my apartment?" Jess asked in an angry but embarrassed voice.

"Air vents are very helpful." Wilder said in a sickly voice.

"You do realize in minutes forces are going to be swarming around here?" Stella asked breaking the air.

"You don't think I planned it all out? Do you think im stupid" he said in an angered voice and pointed his glock at her.

"No, I mean …….." Stella stuttered.

"What are your plans?" Mac finished for her.

Stella shot him a look that clearly said Are-you-out-of-your-mind? In reply Mac squeezed her hand.

"Get the drugs, get out and rough you up while at it." Tyson said "Now back to business." He rushed forward and grabbed Jess by her long brunette tresses. As she whimpered in pain Flack's hand shot forward and grabbed Jess's wrist.

Tyson pulled Jess while Flack shouted "Stop it, your hurting her."

As everyone else watched in horrified fascination Tyson pulled out a knife and held it to her neck and said "Oh will I? Then answer this…." He held Jess pressed to his chest. "How mush does she mean to you?"

_**SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT SCHOOL AND OTHER ACTIVITIES HAVE HELD ME UP. AND BY OTHER ACTIVITIES I MEAN HOME WORK, BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE IM GOING TO THE SCHOOL PICNIC!!! FOCUSING ON THE STORY, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO MUCH. IF YOU'RE A HATER OF FANFIC, CSI NY OR F/A THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS STORY. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED BUT ONLY THOSE THAT ARE CONSTRUCTIVE OR APPRECIATIVE. IF NOT AND YOU JUST LIKE TRASHING, THEN I HAVE A PIECE OF ADVICE FOR YOU. GET A LIFE.**_


	5. Never Let Go

**I'D JUST LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO IS REVIEWING THIS STORY. SORRY UPDATES ARE TAKING SO LONG CAUSE I AM WORKING ON SEVERAL OTHER STORIES AND I'VE BEEN ON A WRITER'S BLOCK WITH THIS ONE.**

**DISCLAIMER: NEVER DID OWN IT, NEVER WILL OWN IT.**

**Chapter 5: Never Let Go**

_Previously on A Chance At Tomorrow_

_As everyone else watched in horrified fascination Tyson pulled out a knife and held it to her neck and said "Oh will I? Then answer this…." He held Jess pressed to his chest. "How mush does she mean to you?"_

* * *

'No' was the first word that went through Don's mind when Tyson had first grabbed hold of Jess. His first instinctive reaction had been to move forward and grab her wrist. But Tyson had just laughed and pulled her out of his grasp. As two more men pointed their hunting rifles at him he glared at Tyson who had Jess pressed against his chest. He had many times imagined what holding Jess would be like and seeing Tyson holding her and threatening her made him see red.

When Jess had seen Tyson pull out the knife her blood had run cold. Tyson just pulled her against his chest like a human shield. Her struggling was useless. When she had glanced at Don she was amazed. His clear icy blue eyes showed an emotion that she had never imagined to see in the tough homicide detectives eyes. Anger, horror and most of all, fear.

Don knew that Jess had found out he was afraid. As soon as she looked over and locked sights with him. Jess could always read him like a book. He only hoped that she knew the fear was for her. The fear for her life, that Tyson could kill her, he hoped that she could survive the ordeal to have a chance to see tomorrow.

Lindsay looked at Jess who was held captivated by Tyson and Don who was held captivated by fear. She had known that Jess and Don, both had feeling's for each other. She was instantly horrified when Tyson had held onto Jess. Just as horrified when she had reached the break room and saw Danny's frail form being helped by Don. She was praying that they get out of this ordeal, all safe so they all get a happy closure.

Tyson's voice broke into their trail of thoughts again "Answer me, how much does she mean to you?" Jess could feel a substance running down her throat and knew the knife had penetrated skin. She kept looking at Don and tried to portray through her eyes for him to not show or tell anything.

Luckily Don Flack was a good enough cop to not give a direct answer. "What are you going at?"

Tyson gave a growl at not getting the answer he was expecting "What am I going at? What do you think I could hesitate to kill you or her?"

This time Stella answered "You need all of us. Without one the goal will not be completed."

Tyson answered with an evil glint in his eyes "You think so missy?"

With those words he put his blade down and dug it into Angell's shoulder. Blood started pouring out and her screams stung them like a thousand dagger's. Angell felt like someone had thrown acid over her shoulder. Tyson pulled out the knife, harshly she screamed louder. The pain was radiating up her neck and down her chest and arm. Her hand reached up to the wound and Tyson suddenly threw Jess to were she was formerly sitting, beside Don.

Flack caught her as she fell and lay her on the ground, he then glared at Tyson "Bastard" he spat out.

Tyson laughed "Ohh, someone's mad."

Don turned his attention back to Jess who was now resting her head on his lap. Sid and Hawkes were beside her, trying to stem the bleeding. Stella, Mac, Lindsay and Danny were looking on in shock. Angell's blood was pooling around on the ground and also falling on his pant's. But his focus wasn't on those thoughts. It was the woman who was laying on his lap, the woman he deeply cared for, the one who had caught his sights at once. He suddenly remembered the ball.

_Flashback_

_Don, Mac, Lindsay, Danny and Hawkes were waiting at the crime lab. Don was wearing a black and white formal suit. The other guy's were wearing formal suits like him and Lindsay was wearing a mint green dress, supported by spaghetti straps that fell just below her knee's. Danny had been drooling as he saw Lindsay._

_They were waiting for their other friends Stella, Adam and Jess who had yet to come. They were going to the policeman's ball together. They were all talking together._

"_I can't believe it. You compared Lindsay to a sex doll?" Don asked incredulously._

"_Yes he did" Lindsay cut in "It was worse then the time that I caught my boyfriend making out with Courtney White in the movie theater and hearing his excuse than it had been dark and he didn't know that is wasn't me."_

"_He cheated on you?" Danny asked wide mouthed. "What's his name and address?"_

_Lindsay smiled "That's sweet but still doesn't get you clean from comparing me with the doll."_

"_But your as beautiful as one." Danny attempted weakly_

"_Your comparing her to the doll again" Hawkes said as he joined the conversation. _

_Danny sent Sheldon a glare as Mac cut in before things got ugly "I just got of the phone with the others and they should be here……"_

"_Now" announced a voice from behind. They all turned around as they saw Stella, Adam and Jess come toward's them. Adam was wearing a suit, Stella was wearing a red halter top dress that stopped above her ankles. But what really got Don's attention was the fact Angell looked drop-dead gorgeous. She was wearing a mid-night blue dress that contrasted nicely with his eyes it also had strap's criss-crossing at the back and held up by spaghetti straps. It stopped right at the knee's._

_As everyone started filtering towards the elevator Angell saw Flack staring at her "What?"_

"_You look gorgeous." He managed_

_A faint blush spread through her cheeks "Better than a Kevlar?" she asked coyly._

_Don laughed "Either way if your wearing it then drop-dead gorgeous" he answered truthfully._

_She smiled and the blush was now definitely visible. "A/N, who wouldn't blush after they were told they were drop-dead gorgeous by Don Flack???"_

"_Thank you detective" she said as she looped her arm through Flack's._

_End Of Flashback_

Jess was always gorgeous. Even when not wearing dresses she was naturally beautiful. The first time he had seen her he had felt her air of confidence and even their first conversation was filled with banter and flirting. They were charged with electricity and both could feel it. Don Flack just hoped she could feel it as she lay in his arms. The other's were sitting beside each other. As Jess stirred he looked up at Sid. At Sid's nod and smile he leaned over her head and pushed a stray strand of hair from her face. The other men were now blankly ignoring them. As Jess opened her eyes he said

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" she said weakly "What happened?"

"Tyson stabbed you and Sid and the Doc managed to stem the bleeding. You were out for ten minutes. Give or take. How are you feeling?"

Jess cursed softly and said "Fine" looking up and seeing his face laced with pain she reached and grabbed his hand which was resting on her cheek. "I'm alright"

"I know but that bastard" he indicated Tyson "stabbed you. I want nothing more then to have some quality time with him."

She smiled at him from her position on his lap and said "If there's anything my dad taught me it's that never let go of hope. Even in the most dire of situation's"

He smiled at her and bent his head so it was touching her forehead "I wont let go." He promised "I'll never let go. Of hope or" his breath was tantalizingly close to her. "You"

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEWS ARE LITTLE BUNDLES OF JOY. SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN POSTING THIS CHAPTER BUT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK.**


	6. One Choice

**HELLO AGAIN,**

**HOMEWORK IS A HUGE PAIN IN THE ASS. ANYONE GOT A SOLUTION FOR THAT. I'M SORRY. I WOULD HAVE POSTED THESE CHAPTER'S SOONER BUT MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND ALL MY FILES WERE LOST AND MY INTERNET IS TANTILIZINGLY SLOW. BUT LUCKILY I TYPE MY STORIES ON MY LAPTOP AND I DOWNLOADED GOOGLE CHROME, SO NO WORRIES. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS TO PEOPLE WHO ARE REVIEWING. AND IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED.**

**DISCLAIMER: SERIOUSLY? SERIOUSLY?**

**Chapter 6: One Choice**

_Previously on 'A Chance At Tomorrow'_

_He smiled at her and bent his head so it was touching her forehead "I wont let go." He promised "I'll never let go. Of hope or" his breath was tantalizingly close to her. "You"_

Stella looked at Don who was resting his forehead on Jess's forehead and how they were both smiling at each other even in the situation they were in. They really had something special together. Stella nudged Mac who was sitting beside her. Mac looked at her and she asked "What are we gonna do?"

"No idea." He rubbed his eyes "Tyson already stabbed Angell and Sid just said they were able to stem the blood flow barely, we need to get her to a hospital or she'll be in and out of consciousness a there is a possibility she might die" Mac struggled to get the last word out. Stella leaned in closer to him and whispered.

"We won't let that happen" she said "I bet O'Bryon is planning something"

"Hopefully" he said.

Jess had been resting her head on Don's lap and truth to say she was feeling very comfortable. After Don had told her he would never let go of her he had put his hand on her cheek and stroked her cheek. His touch had an instant effect on her. His touch had left marks on her soul and instant waves of warmth had begun radiating from were he was touching her. No man had ever had this effect on her and with a touch only!

Don knew that Jess was special. He had always known it. Since their first meeting there had been a ring of charged electricity around them. The first time he had seen her hair had been let down, she had been wearing a chocolate colored blouse with black skinny jeans and black biker boots. His first thought was 'wow' and then his mind had disconnected from his body. Making him blush had come naturally to her and the first time he had woken up holding her had been the first time he had realized he loved her. Yes, he loved her. Yes, Don Flack, homicide detective, skirt-chaser, womanizer had fallen in love with Jessica Angell! Yes, he had fallen in love with the lovely, funny, loyal, heart-breaker, friendly Jessica Angell. If someone had given him a pen and paper and told him to write all the reasons he loved her it would take an eternity to finish.

Unconsciously he had been stroking Jessica's hair. Just through this action she felt safe. "Jess" he bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Yea" she murmured back.

"I lo…." Just as he was about to finish the sentence a red spot appeared on the opposite wall. It began flashing on and of. After three blinks it stopped. He looked around at Mac.

Mac knew what those dots had meant. Being in the marines himself he had contacted hostages through that same method. The three blinks meant that the operation of rescuing them would begin at three. Since it was one now they had two hours to go. But unfortunately Tyson had also noticed the dot. He had a wicked grin on his face. And pointed his rifle at Mac.

Stella involuntarily gasped. Mac eyed the barrel of the gun. He had also heard Stella gasp and he grabbed her hand discreetly.

Tyson began speaking " Okay now that I have given you a chance to see that I will not show mercy I want to know what those dots meant. And I want to know know." He then shifted his gun to Stella. Mac instantly started to stall for time while his mind went in instant speed to think of an approach.

"Okay, Okay I'll tell you. No need to shoot us."

"There's always a need when I feel like it." He said evilly.

"The three dots meant there are currently three commandos in the building." He said thinking up of a story right on the spot.

Tyson's eyes went wide and he order all of his men to circle the building. When one of his men put the question of his capability to look after the hostages he shot him between the eyes in cold-blooded execution style. Everyone flinched when the shot rang out. The man was put in another room. A blood trail behind him.

Then all the other men filed out without a second thought when Tyson looked at Don and Jess. He seemed to have some sort of fixation with Don. It may have been because he had given out the press release when the drugs were found.

"Aww," he grinned "how sweet" he picked up his rifle. "now I think I've waited long enough. You have one choice. Either lead me to the drugs or I'll kill each of you starting with her." He pointed at Jess.

WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS. BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE I GOT A GREAT 84% ON MY REPORT. THAT'S MOTIVATION FOR YOU IF YOU COUNT THE 94% ON ENGLISH LANGUEGE.


	7. Please Don’t Leave Me

**Hello people,**

**Please don't hate me cause I haven't been updating cause life has exploded for me all of a sudden and I'm in a mental turmoil because I just bought season 5's DVD and I have to watch 'Pay Up' I hate myself sometimes. Thanks to everybody who has been reviewing and offering me words of encouragement.**

Chapter 7: Please Don't Leave Me

_Previously on 'A Chance At Tomorrow'_

"_Aww," he grinned "how sweet" he picked up his rifle. "now I think I've waited long enough. You have one choice. Either lead me to the drugs or I'll kill each of you starting with her." He pointed at Jess._

Don protectively wrapped his arms around Jess "Yea, when hell freezes over"

Then the whole team spoke up

"You'll have to get through us first"

"No way is that happening"

"In your dreams"

"Shut up"

"Not while I'm alive"

"Leave us alone"

"When pigs fly"

Right then shots started firing through the window. Shattered glass rained down on them as all the hostages ducked. Don leaned over Jess but Tyson had managed of a shot before he was killed by a bullet to the head. It had struck her in the chest.

Horrified Don cried out her name as he put his hands over the bullet hole and tried to stem the blood flow. Time seemed to go in slow motion following that action. He remembers the paramedics coming in, her being stabilized, hearing the sound of the paramedics say that she had no pulse, listening to her be shocked back to life and climbing into the back of the ambulance.

In the back of the ambulance time seemed to move in regular intervals again as the paramedics connected her to a drip full of clear solution, put layers of gauze on her chest. The only thing Don could focus on was the rise and fall of her chest as the red blood seeped through the layers of gauze placed on her chest.

As they rode through the busy streets of New York at night, Detective Don Flack only concentrated on the cold hand he clutched of his partner Detective Jessica Angell. As out on the street couples fought, people died of senseless crimes committed, people cried at the same time as couples got engaged, married, a baby is born to a proud set of parents and people smiled. He started talking to Jess as he heard the beeping noise of the heart monitor connected to her.

"You are really something Jess. Only you could have the power of making me the happiest man alive or shattering my heart into million pieces. Only you could make me smile on the day that the rain is falling hard and we would just get word that most officers are out sick and we have to stand out in the rain clearing up a crash, only you would make me forget all my worries and you are the only woman that I feel like kissing senseless whenever I see. You mean so many things to so many people and I don't think any of us would bear losing you, at least I know I couldn't. Please Jess you have to come back. Come back to this world, come back to the team, come back to continue serving justice, come back to me so that I can continue loving you." He finished his speech just as they got to the hospital. Just as tears made their way down his face.

The paramedics' eyes were suspiciously misty as they took her into the ER after hearing his heartfelt confession.

He saw them take her into surgery as he slid down the tiled wall of the waiting room and started praying that the Almighty would give her back to him.

**K, I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS RATHER SHORT AND I HEARTFULLY APOLOGIZE FOR IT. AND YES THE RESCUE OPERATION BIT WAS ULTRA SHORT, APOLOPGIZES FOR THAT TOO. READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS.**


	8. In My Head

Hey guyz,

Yea, just felt like writing something. LOL.

Chapter 8: In My Head

_Previously on 'A Chance At Tomorrow'_

_He saw them take her into surgery as he slid down the tiled wall of the waiting room and started praying that the Almighty would give her back to him_

Unknown to everybody else she would hear everything that was being said. Her body ached and every part of her screamed in pain. Ever pain sensor, every nerve receptor burned and tingled. It was know like battle was going on inside her body. He moment the bastard had shot her, her body had gone into hyper drive. To the ten second in which her heart was to fail a torment of thoughts ticked down with every second.

_10_

……_Tell my parent's that I'm sorry for every mean thing that I have ever done or said and remind them of the saying 'Your not a real parent if your kid has loved you everyday of every second but you're a real parent if you kid has hated you'_

_9_

……_.The team has been like a real family to me. The lab family._

_8_

……_..I always knew that it would be the line of duty that would bring me down but if there is one thing Jessica Angell doesn't do it's that she doesn't go down without a fight._

_7_

……_..Remember to not to cry that it has past but to smile to the fact that it has happened._

_6_

…… _Life hates me_

_5_

……_Look back and smile that you made the right choices_

_4_

……_. Thank fate for bringing me to the NYPD because otherwise I would have never met Don._

_3_

……_. Thank fate again for pairing me up with Don Flack. The Irish, raven haired, blue eyed, 6ft 2inches, fair skinned hottie that I fell for harder than any man I ever had any feelings for._

_2_

……_.Scratch that, the hottie that I have loved for the shortest amount of but still he has managed to consume my heart and put my body on fire whenever he touches me or whispers into my year._

_1_

……_.Not die today but live to tell Don that I love him._

And that was when her heart stopped.

But later in the ambulance she heard his voice. And felt him holding her hand. How, she craved his touch. How she wished that she live long enough for him to hold her. For him to touch her, kiss her, make love to her. Even when he simply whispered into her ear or put his hand on her lower back when heading out of the room. Her body reacted to his touch in ways she couldn't define.

Then she had heard him talking

You are really something Jess.

_-You got that right._

Only you could have the power of making me the happiest man alive or shattering my heart into million pieces.

_-I'd never shatter your heart into pieces Don. I love you too much for letting them that happen._

Only you could make me smile on the day that the rain is falling hard and we would just get word that most officers are out sick and we have to stand out in the rain clearing up a crash, only you would make me forget all my worries.

_-I remember how on the coldest day of the year and not to mention the wettest you and I were clearing up a car crash and you bought me coffee from my favorite Starbucks and how I thought getting wet in the rain was almost worth it._

And you are the only woman that I feel like kissing senseless whenever I see.

_-OMG! He wants to kiss me. You have no idea how many times I had to fight the urges I get when I'm around you._

You mean so many things to so many people and I don't think any of us would bear losing you, at least I know I couldn't.

_-And hopefully you won't. I don't want to leave Don. There are just too many things left unsaid and too many things left undone._

Please Jess you have to come back.

_-I'm trying Don, I really am._

Come back to this world, come back to the team, come back to continue serving justice, come back to me so that I can continue loving you.

_-Don you have no idea how many times I have wanted to hear those words from your mouth. I love you so much and I'm not done loving you either._

*******CSI NY*******

Suddenly it was light. There was a white blinding light everywhere. Jess lifted her arm and shielded her eyes. 'Wait' she immediately thought 'Where the hell am I?' then immediately following these thoughts her own voice echoed around the empty white vastness saying her thoughts out loud.

'What the freaking hell?' and immediately the voice came back on saying 'What the freaking hell?'

She was lying on a white floor. It would have been made of marble, glass whatever but it was so white no one would tell the difference. There were no walls or ceiling. No furniture's, just a vast expanse of white nothingness. She slowly got up from the cool floor and shakily stood up. She looked at her outfit. She was wearing her old faded blue jeans, a grey shirt with a glittery golden cross underneath a maroon hoodie with white and dark pink designs. Her favorite outfit during the time when it gets slightly chilly.

Her last memory was that of being wheeled away from Don. 'Okay there are three explanations for this. 1) I am having one of those outer body experiences 2) I am going loony or 3)I am officially stuck in the twilight zone.

"Hi, Jessica" she jumped around at the startlingly familiar voice. She turned around to see herself dressed in a elegant blue spaghetti strap dress, the same one she wore to the ball.

Jess's eyes went wide throwing her hands in the air she shouted "officially in the twilight zone here"

"No your not" said another voice. She twirled herself around to see herself in a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans tucked into her black stiletto's and a black jacket her normal working clothes.

"Okay calm down here Jess" she muttered to herself while staring at her carbon copies and then she pinched herself. Nothing happened. She took a shaky breath "Okay, am I dead?" she asked her carbon copies.

"No silly" said another voice.

Groaning she turned around to see herself as she was back at the station. Her hair messed up, blood covering her from wounds and looking like she came back from hell. Jessica gasped "Okay where am I?"

"In your own head" work Jess said. "Funny your suppose to be smart"

"Sorry but I've been shot, stabbed and know God knows were." She snapped.

"Cut her some slack" ballroom Jess said. She turned back to Jess "Basically your in your own head or also known as stuck between life or death, here you can make the choice of dying or living"

"Uhh huh" she said. Blood covered Jess then spoke up "to help you decide…."

"To help me decide? To help me decide?" she yelled "I want to live. I have to tell Don I love him"

All three copies smirked at each other as a pile of framed photo's appeared. She looked at the frames more closely and noticed each one was of her and Don. At the park, at the statue of liberty etc. Each one of a new story told and time gone by. But one really caught her eyes. It was of her and Don but the thing that made this one different was she was clad in a white dress holding a bunch of purple orchids wearing a veil and Don had swept her up in his arms, he was wearing a black tux. In the background was a white steeple church in the distance and a sparkling white river beneath the bridge the picture was being taken on.

Her breath caught in her throat. All three clones stood beside her and smiled softly as they stared at the picture. So young, so happy. Determined than ever Jess turned to them and said "I have to go back"

All three smiled at their determined counterpart as Jess heard a roaring sound getting louder and louder as ……………..

**LOL, CLIFFY ALTHOUGH WE ALL KNOW EVERYONE GETS A HAPPILY EVER AFETR IF THE WRITER HAS ANY HEART AND SINCE I DON'T…………KIDDING!!! I DO HAVE A HEART. THIS WAS MY MOST FAVE CHAPTER IN THE WHOLE STORY. ALTHOUGH HORRIBLY CLICHÉ IS STILL LIKED IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	9. Another Angel

**THE OC IS BASED ENTIRELY ON ME. I JUST FELT LIKE BRAGGING ABOUT MYSELF. I AM HORRIBLE, AREN'T I?LOL.**

Chapter 9: Another Angel

_Previously on 'A Chance At Tomorrow'_

_All three smiled at their determined counterpart as Jess heard a roaring sound getting louder and louder as …………….._

Don was still sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. The whole team had come by to the hospital and had waited with him. They had begged him to go home, promising they would alert him in any change in condition. She had now been undergoing surgery for four hours. They had only been able to keep him home long enough to shower, get half an hour of sleep and a donut and coffee from the nearest Starbucks. They still did not know anything about her condition.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Lindsay snuggled under the cover of the bed. Even though the blanket provided her with warmth she still felt a damp chill. Almost being killed, almost losing Danny, being hostage and Jess being in surgery had taken it's toll and she was deathly tired but sleep was still at bay.

But she just had to remind herself these were may be's. They had been hostages that was true but she was alive and well, Danny was in the washroom after being discharged from the hospital and Jess was still alive as far as she knew and not going anywhere if she knew her best friend.

But even these thoughts could not wipe away the images of horror that filled her mind.

Right then she felt a dip in the bed and the covers being lifted. Seconds later she felt two strong arms wrap around her mid-section and protectively cover her stomach.

"Lindsay?" Danny whispered into her ear after brushing her locks away from her face."

"Hmm?" she moaned as she felt his finger tips touch her face.

"I love you, so, so much" he said.

Lindsay smiled to herself, twisted around so she was facing him and kissed him lightly on the lips "Me too"

And then she knew that no matter what the future held for them they would be able to get through it together.

"Mac?" Stella pushed the door to the temporary CSI lab. He was over there pouring over files.

He looked up to see his best friend of ten years and gave a weary tired smile. "What are you doing here?" she inquired. "We just got held hostage, I think paper work can wait" she joked.

Mac looked at her. She had bags under her beautiful emerald eyes and her eyes were dull and unlike her "I'm just going over these case files over the drug bust. I'm not tired"

"Yea and the moon's made out of green cheese and we both know that not gonna be happening any time soon." She quipped. "Come on Mac we both need sleep and possibly something to eat."

"Will you get some sleep if I go" Mac asked knowing very well Stella might be up for hours pacing and feeling scared even if she did put on her tough girl front.

She nodded and then bit her lower lip "Will… you stay with me?" she asked hesitantly. Stella wanted him there with her that night because she knew he knew that she would not get enough sleep. Mac nodded as they gathered up their coats and he placed his hand on her lower back as they went out of the room

The surgery was still going on. It had now been five hours and still no news. Don Flack now looked like the shadow of the man he was. He had worry lines stretched across his face, bags under his eyes and his normally perky blue eyes were now a duller shade. He had belief that Jess could come back. She was a fighter and he still held hope she would wake up. Open her chocolate brown eyes, flip her hair over her shoulder, give a crooked grin and say "And you said you had no game."

So deep was he in his thoughts that he did not notice a girl sit down next to him. "Hi" the voice startled him.

"Umm, hey" he ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her properly. She looked to be about thirteen to fifteen years old with thick black silky hair cascading halfway down her back with a fringe that flopped over her eye line at times, dark hazel eyes that almost seemed black, light tan skin and a slim but solid build. She was wearing a sleeveless blue tee and black tights. He turned back and put his head in his hands not wishing to make any small talk.

"Who's that important to you that you lose sleep over them and you cry?" she asked.

Flack looked at her in surprise, wondering how she knew he had lost sleep and cried "What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"Natasha Remington or just Nat if you prefer" she said holding out her hand.

"Don Flack" he said back accepting her hand and shaking.

"You forgot the detective part" she pointed out, surprising him once again.

"How do you know that?" he asked in surprise.

"Well there are two explanations. Number one is I am psychic while number two is I am just plain observant seeing your badge and gun plus the bags under your eyes and the redness."

"Your good, maybe you should be the detective" he said shaking his head at her.

"I want to be. I've always wanted a career in law enforcement" she told him. He looked at her in amazement while she countered "What, you think I can't do it?"

"No you definitely can" he said hastily hoping she wouldn't peg him as a person who supported sadism for women, this girl certainly had the guts proven when she had boldly come up to him and the skills to become one. "Just surprised. Most girls your age want to become lawyers, doctors, architect etc. Stuff like that."

"Never liked making people cry, don't want to waste four to five years in med school just for their entertainment of shoving knowledge down my throat and I hate sitting in an air conditioned office the whole day only doing paperwork and designs" she ticked of the reasons she did not want those jobs.

"So why are you here Natasha?" He asked.

"Please call me Nat. Umm…….Me and a couple of my friends were over at a café when there was a drive-by shooting. Luckily no one got seriously injured, just a few glass cuts and therefore her we are. What about you?"

"Only if you call me Don." He chuckled "And the reason I'm here is…….." his voice took on a darker tone.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Nat hastily said.

"No it's alright, just I work for the homicidal division of the NYPD. Also work with the CSI, you know what they are right?" he asked as she nodded.

"Crime Scene Investigators" she answered.

Don continued "we made the biggest drug bust ever a couple of years back and it came back to bite us in the ass in a way I could have never imagined" he said quietly.

She stayed silent, knowing a person needed time to open up about traumatic events.

"Yesterday night the CSI's and me and my partner were staying back in the office. The CSI's are Danny, my best friend, Lindsay his partner and girlfriend, Adam, the lab tech, Sheldon the doctor, Stella, second head, Mac the head of the lab and finally Jess my partner. We were held hostage by the gang because they wanted the drugs back. In the end Danny ended up getting shot in the shoulder, a uniform Sabrina Jordan was killed and Jess was stabbed and shot in the chest. She's undergoing surgery right now. While all this was being said Natasha did not once interrupt. She just stayed silent.

"You really must care about your partner" she said her elbows on her knew and her hand supporting her head.

He nodded "I do, more that anyone can ever comprehend. She does not deserve this pain. It's people like her that make's the world brighter on the gloomiest day, that gives you a glare if you laugh at her, that joins you in the teasing but stops it from going to far. I don't know what I could do without her.

"Do you love her?" she asked. He looked at her in amazement again wondering how a teen like her could be so mature. "Don't play dumb" she accused him "I can see it in your eyes"

He slowly nodded, as she stood up Natasha put her hand on his shoulder as Don buried his face in his hands once again. "Don't wait until the last moment to say those word's Don" As he opened his mouth to object she spoke quicker "I know your afraid that she doesn't feel the same way but you will never know until you try. Life is a race Don, you don't have to be the first one to cross the finishing line. You just have to finish, knowing you crossed all the hurdles. Life waits for no one you gotta to out run it." She said.

She said as she removed her hand from his shoulder "By the way, confess it in a romantic way. No girl wants to be told by her dream guy that he loves her when she is looking like hell. Now go live, love, laugh."

Flack slowly looked up but she was gone. The hallway was empty once again. As he sat there for a few more hours he replayed her answer in his head _'Life is a race Don, you don't have to be the first one to cross the finishing line. You just have to finish, knowing you crossed all the hurdles.'_

**HOPE YOU LIKED THAT. READ AND REVIEW.**


	10. Chances

**HEY I AM TRYING TO POST AS MUCH CHAPTERS AS POSSIBLE SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME.**

**Chapter 10: Chances**

_Previously on 'A Chance At Tomorrow'_

'_Life is a race Don, you don't have to be the first one to cross the finishing line. You just have to finish, knowing you crossed all the hurdles.'_

Detective Don Flack sat there holding the cold hand of hi partner Detective Jessica Angell. A few tears ran down his eyes and then swore to himself if Tyson Wilder had not already been dead then he would have killed him. He shifted in the hard plastic chair beside her bed side and tried to find a more comfortable position and then again held her hand.

The doctors had told him they had done everything they could but she had fallen into a coma. There was a 30% chance that she would wake up but since she was a healthy 28 year old woman the chances had increased to 40%. In the past hour that she had been hour that she ha been out of surgery the whole team had come by to visit. Lindsay and Danny had come and told him and told him she would be okay. She was a real fighter and they were sure if there was one thing Jess Angell will do. She will not go down without a fight. Stella and Mac had also come by and told him they had cleared it with O'Bryon so he got some days of, then he would be with her. They also echoed Danny and Lindsay's sentiments about how she would be alright. Then Sid and Alice had come bearing flowers, fruits and a get well soon basket. They had also given their encouragement to the young detective who desperately needed it.

In the present time he began to whisper to Jess unaware of the eyes that observed them. "Hey Jessie, you would probably kill me right now for calling you Jessie but I don't care. Come back and kill me but just anyhow please come back. I know you can hear me and your just sleeping or pretending to sleep to mess with me." He laughed. "Remember that time on the stakeout I had told you I had no game? That was only half true. I have game but not with you. It never worked on you cause you have a game of your own that worked on me. You know when I was in the coma after the bombing I was making a list of things I wanted to do so you had better start the list." Don then started talking about all the happy times he had with Jess. Although he put up the front he desperately wished she would just wake up.

Outside of the room the ex Detective Sergeant, Cliff Angell stood and surveyed the scene that he saw in front of him. He knew that the other man sitting in the chair, clutching his daughters hand and talking with her was her partner. Detective Don Flack. He still kept tabs on what was going on and was pleased when his daughter had gotten partnered up with him. He knew he was a mighty fine detective, fiercely loyal friend and dedicated partner. Although Jess had talked about him a lot he had always taken it as a sign of fast friendship but now, the scene he saw threw a whole new light on their relationship.

"Cliff" a voice spoke up behind him.

He whirled around as he saw CSI Mac Taylor. "Oh, hi Mac" he said as he turned back to the window"

The younger man moved forward and stood beside him at the window separating the hallway and the privacy of the room.

"Your peeking in on a moment" he pointed out.

"I need to know what my daughter has been up to" Cliff said as Don lifted Angell's hand and kissed it tenderly.

"If you ask me your daughter is in love." He replied as Cliff took a moment to let that sink in.

"How did I let this happen?" Cliff asked himself and Mac.

"Let what happen?" Mac asked curiously.

"Let her fall for her partner, let her get taken hostage, let her….."

"Cliff" Mac's sharp voice startled him "you cannot control what goes on in other's lives, Jessica has a mind and life of her own. I know Jess and I am her friend but I know as much as you want to keep her safe she isn't your little girl anymore. If I could control what happened in other's lives I could prevent Claire getting killed." His voice dipped.

"Mac, I'm sorry"

Mac continued as if he hadn't said anything "And what is wrong I might ask for falling for your partner? I know both Don and Jess very well and if anyone deserves love as a reward for the countless things they have done for this city they should go for it" he finished knowing what it was like to be in love with his partner. (SMacked 4ever)

Angell's father nodded as he turned to go inside the room then stopped as he heard Mac's voice again "They aren't dating yet, but a blind and deaf man can see they have feelings for each other."

He went inside and saw possibly his future son-in-law rise up and gently put his daughter's hand back on the bed. Don's eyes were slightly puffy as he took his hand. "Cliff Angell" he said as the man replied "Don Flack". Don rose to leave but the older Angell told him to stay.

Then as the past hour went they shared stories. About the force, about Jess, about life and about love. Don told him how they met and Cliff told him how Jess grew up.

Before they knew it nightfall had come. All four of Jess's brother's were coming tomorrow. Cliff had gone home and he was still holding Jess's hand when he saw a slight movement in her face. He leaned forward "Jess? Jess, honey? Come on it's time to wake up." He brushed some bangs from her forehead as he observed anything close to miracle in his books.

"Hey" he quietly whispered as she opened her eyes to look at him. He put some ice chips along her lips as she tried to speak "hey yourself" she said as he went forward and kissed her cheek gently and with care.

**YES I KNOW THE ENDING WAS LAME BUT PLEASE CUT ME SOME SLACK. I AM TYPING THIS WHILE HALF SIITING AND HALF LYING ON MY BED IN A VERY AKWARD HURTFUL POSITION. LOL. READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS. LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors Note:

I know you guys will probably skip this chap but hello if I read some of the notes then this is a good try of my faith in all readers. I am going away on a big trip today and probably won't be able to update. I'm sorry but I'll probably be gone 4 a month but if I find a computer then I promise I will TRY to update. Love, Peace, Prosperity to all. (that sounded like a game show line and since I hate game shows) I will just end by saying I love you all especially the ones that leave reviews, you guys are the awesomest ever. And Adios.

Love  
MZ


	12. One week and counting

**YOUR LOVELY CSI4LYFNCIS13 IS BACK! HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE MISSED ME?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CSI NY I could have gone on my trip in a private jet not a commercial passenger airliner.**

**Chapter 11: One Week and counting.**

_Previously on 'A Chance At Tomorrow'_

"_Hey" he quietly whispered as she opened her eyes to look at him. He put some ice chips along her lips as she tried to speak "hey yourself" she said as he went forward and kissed her cheek gently and with care._

It had now been one week since Jess had woken up out of the coma. Just as she had opened her eyes Don had called the whole team and they had all rushed to the hospital. They had all crowded into the hospital room, ignoring the nurses commands and gingerly hugged Jess and told her how glad they were that she was alright. And since the moment she had woken up Don had stayed vigilant by her bedside. Not that Jess was complaining or anything.

"Hey" Jess said brightly as he slipped into her room.

"Hey yourself detective" he returned as he sat by her chair and pulled out a carry out bag from Starbucks and took out a bagel with cream cheese. "Just what you ordered" he said.

"Yummy in my tummy" she said childishly as he laughed. He was taking Nat's word to heart and waiting to tell Jess at the right moment. He wondered where the 14yr old had gone. Right then his phone rang cutting their banter short. After answering the phone he stood up "DOA at the cemetery" he explained and she nodded "I would stay if you want?" he offered.

"Don, go" she said and playfully pushed him towards the door. She was slowly getting her strength back and with the team's help she was well on her way to recovery and almost ready to go back in the field. Don paused as he stood and placed a kiss on her cheek and then ruffled her hair "yes mom" he said, playfully saluting.

At the cemetery he found himself wondering about Nat again. He wanted to meet the teen and the person who gave him such a valuable lesson. He crossed the ground and ducked under the crime scene tape. "What have we got" he asked Stella who was bent over the body photographing the victim.

"DOA, name's Hillary Banter, got that from the driver's license in her pocket, strangulation marks around her neck and bruises on her knees and scratches on her hands, she put a hell of a fight, Flack" she said as she continued photographing the vic. "A couple of mourners found her, by the way how's Jess" she asked.

"Jess is great, Stell. The interviews been done?" he asked as he crouched next to the body.

"Yes, and Sid is coming to pick up the body for autopsy." She said as Sid came up. He gave the same observation's Stella had. Crime Scene Investigation packed up and everybody left. Flack was walking to his car when he noticed a particular headstone. It was a plain square marble headstone with a simple design on the edge. He went closer and crouched next to it as he curiously traced the letters in confusion.

Natasha 'Nat' Remington

1996-2010

Daughter, Sister, Friend

Imagination enables you to look at life's realities and laugh so never be afraid to imagine and dream.

He suddenly noticed a presence behind him and twirled around. A girl was standing behind him looking at him curiously. She wore a green top with ragged denims, levi's converse and a black knap sack. Short brown hair and green eyes completed her appearance.

He put his hand forward and smiled kindly "Hi, I'm Det. Don Flack" the girl looked at him a second longer and hesitantly shook his hand "Olivia Clarkson" she replied.

"Did you know Nat?" he asked desperate to know if this was the same Natasha Remington that he met.

"Yea," she said 'how did you know her?"

"She gave me some advice" he said simply as the girl groaned "Yep, that's Nat alright. I am… was her best friend" she said quietly.

"I need to know how and when she died" he said hesitantly.

She sighed and said "She wanted a career in law enforcement, you know. I don't know if it was to much T.V but she said she was determined to stick to this dream. She was one of the toughest girls you would ever meet. Never stood for any bullshit but had a hard time saying no. Bitter sweet, that's what Nat was. She was the best friend you could have. Creative too. She loved reading and writing and especially imagining and dreaming."

Don stood silently listening to her as she suddenly looked up and said "She didn't deserve to die. She was the last person who deserved to die. It was two weeks ago when school let out. A bunch of us had gone to this café. We were all just sitting there, talking and joking. The next thing we know there are shots fired, blood everywhere and glass. We were all on the ground. Nat was one of the one's shot. She'd been shot in the stomach. We tried, we really did" her voice broke at this point and she started heavily breathing "but there was too much blood and then she was gone. Just gone. Everyone was on the ground covered in her blood. Her blue top was stained. She used to joke that if she was ever shot we would have to bring fruit baskets filled with chocolate strawberries. It just wasn't a joke anymore." She sobbed out as Don hugged her.

"Do you have a picture of her?" he asked her softly. She nodded and fished inside her knap sack and took out a picture and handed it to him and said "This was taken on the same day" he looked at the picture and stared in amazement. There was the same girl looking back at him. Nat's dark ebony eyes looked at him as her dimples came out in smiles with her making a face at Olivia.

He handed the photo back to Olivia who wiped her eyes and apologized "I'm sorry, I just lost control"

"There's absolutely no need to be sorry" he told her "and anyways she is not dead." Seeing her startled expression he said "as long as you always keep her memory she will never be dead"

Olivia smiled and nodded and then asked "if you don't mind what advice did she give you? She was always sprouting life facts."

He smiled remembering what she said "She told me to finish the race and not wait for the last moment"

**DID ANY OF YOU EXPECT THAT? READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS.**


	13. I Need You

**HIYA GUYS. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY FOR SUCH A LONG TIME. WELL HERE IT IS.**

**Disclaimer: Check the previous chapters.**

**Chapter 12: I Need You**

_Previously on 'A Chance At Tomorrow'_

_He smiled remembering what she said "She told me to finish the race and not wait for the last moment"_

Flack nervously rang Jess's apartment's door bell. It had now been one week since she had been discharged and the doctors had told her she would be able to go back into the field in a couple of days. When Don had heard that he vowed himself to tell her how he felt. At the beginning he had been hesitant about leaving Jess on her own even in her own house but Lindsay and Stella had come over and told Don to go away unless he wanted to watch reruns of 'The Nanny' (A/N: For those of you raising your eyebrows, I like 'The Nanny') He had asked Jess if she wanted an outing and after telling her the dress was something nice but something she felt comfortable in. And then there he was scaring himself to death over telling a girl how he felt. He had never felt nervous, he had always been the cocky, bold and brash one but Jess wasn't just any girl. She was his soul mate. He internally winced at that though thinking how he had never been the romantic type. He understood lust but love? Maybe she would think he was joking when he would tell her how he felt, or maybe tell him she didn't feel the same or….. his train of destructive was interrupted as she opened the door. And then his mind went blank.

He didn't notice he had been staring until Jess asked "Hello, earth to Don Flack?"

"You look amazing" he simply said as he handed her the purple orchids he had been holding.

She smiled nervously and looked at her outfit and back at him "You don't look to bad yourself detective"

He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with two of the buttons undone, black dress pants and dress shoes while she was wearing black boot cut jeans, black boots underneath, a read shirt which had the neck of a turtleneck although with more folds, the middle part was loose and the bottom was tight around her hips and the whole thing was sleeveless. She was wearing a simple silver necklace with a J and large dangly earrings that had three circles all at a downwards spiral so the next two circles were like half circles. Smoky eye shadow and a small bag that reached to mid thigh held by a long strap completed her outfit.

She motioned him inside as she put the orchids in some water "Do you want anything to drink" she asked nervously. '_God, Jess, get a hold on yourself, you've been on plenty of dates, oh God did I just label this a date? No this is just two friends having an outing. Yeah a friend I love. Oh just shut up, great I'm talking to myself inside my head! This man is a drug, he's making a hallucinate'_

"Sorry, but we have reservations to make" he said as he helped her into her coat.

"Reservation's? This sound's serious?" she joked as they made their way to his car.

"Trust me this is as serious as it gets" he said as he started driving.

"Even more serious than the world cup finals?" Jess asked innocently.

"Hmm, I would guess so"

They continued making idle chitchat as they reached a modest building tucked into the out skirts of New York.

"Madame" Flack opened her car door and motioned towards the door.

"Thank you" she said as she stepped down into the warm night air. Don then put his hand on his hip and Jess looped her hand through his as they walked towards the door.

'So far so good' Flack thought to himself as they entered the front door.

What they saw on the other side made her internally gasp. There were huge floor to ceiling windows with soft silk sheets as curtains, there were small tables everywhere and already a few couples were at those tables. But on each table except for the gleaming silver tableware was one single candle lighted. There were no lights turned on in the entire restaurant. It was just lighted by the candles and the moonlight streaming through the windows. There was soft music in the back ground and on each table was one different flower in a vase.

"Reservation for Flack" he told the hostess who had come forward while Jess looked around. She gave a sunny smile to the couple and led them to one of the tables' right beside the window.

She went away to get the menus as Don pulled out a chair for Jess. She sat down and so did he as the waitress came forward "Hi, I'm Delilah, and I will be your waitress tonight. Our chef's special for tonight is grilled lobster in a specially made sweet and sour sauce…." As she asked them for their order's and took the menus Jess took a turn to look at Don "Oh God Don, this place is just amazing." She said as Flack smiled at her and said "This is the place my dad asked my mom to marry her"

Jess felt touched as Flack shared that little piece of sentimental value with her and that he bought her here. "No wonder she said yes. Your dad had her hook, line and sinker the first time she laid eyes on this place" Don felt hopeful as she said that.

"Have you been feeling alright?" he asked as their appetizers arrived.

"A little ache from time to time but nothing else" she said. During the course of their dinner Don plucked up the courage to request a song to the hostess. He explained the reason "See that's my partner over there, we are both homicide detectives for the NYPD and recently she was severely injured in the line of duty. I realized that I love her and am trying to gather up the courage to tell her." He said.

The hostess a woman in her thirties with the name of Jen with two kids and a husband of her own said "Say no more" and she started the song.

Jess was just finishing of her lobster as Don came over "May I have this dance?" he asked her as she smiled at him.

"Why, of course" she said and accepted his hand as she got up. Crush by David Archuleta started playing.

_**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush**_

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

"I love you" he murmured against her neck as he held into her after the song. He had slipped his arms around her waist and she had put her arms around his neck. They were dancing in an embrace.

"What?" She asked wondering if she had heard him properly. Her rush of happiness was dulled by the thought of him losing his nerve and backing away from the whispered confession.

Still with his arms around her he took a moment to look at his partner. Her face was cast in shadows from the soft lights thrown of by the candles. His nerves strengthened as he repeated his earlier words "I love you." Then before she spoke and before he lost his footing on the emotions he had carefully grasped he continued "When I first met you I was immediately attracted to you. Hell who wouldn't have been?" at that Jess blushed "but that little crush grew each and every day. When I realized that I felt something different, something other than lust I was afraid. I tried to walk away because I was scared. But something kept pulling me back. It was then I realized I fell in love with you. When you were injured I knew that I would not be able to go on if I didn't let you know how I felt. Because I need you Jess." He took a deep breath after laying all his cards on the table and waited in baited anticipation for her answer.

When she answered, it wasn't what he expected. He had expected her to either say 'I love you too' or push him and tell him he was crazy. "A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." She whispered as Jessica Angell then did something that changed her whole life. She slowly placed her lips on his to meet in a tender kiss as he thanked nature.

**REALLY SHORT, YES I KNOW. AND I APOLOGIZE ONCE AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATINGIN FOREVER. I KNOW I BECOME PISSED WHEN THE STORY IM READING DOESN'T UPDATE AND I DON'T BLAME YOU GUYS IF YOU ARE PISSED. JUST PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. A New Beginning

_**Okay so this is gonna be the last chapter of the story. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me on this story and given me reviews and encouragement to continue. I hope it has been worth it to you guys. I would just like to take the time to thank the people who have read this story. Special thanks to Runner043, Hannah554, CaitlinTierney, TitansRule, monkeytoes94, babygurl0506 for the reviews, appreciate it guys.**_

_**Disclaimer: Can I just pretend it's mine for a second?**_

_**Chapter 12: A New Beginning**_

_3 months later_

Don Flack was scared to death. Yes, the tough homicide detective was scared and not because a perp was pointing a gun at him or the fact that he was in a building wired to explode any second. Those couldn't be as far from the truth as Disney starting action movies. (Is that true?) The only person pointing anything was the photographer pointing his camera as the guests and he wasn't even in a building. He was in a park beside a pond. It was a sunny day but not too humid. It was one of those days when you jump out of bed and announce that you love life. The reason Don Flack was scared was because this particular day was his wedding day!

There was folding chairs set up beside the pond. The minister's stand was infront of the waterway. The guests were sitting down in the chairs. The first rows were occupied by Jess and his family then the CSI's and the other detectives and finally distant relative's. There was a couple of musician's beside the little set up under a willow tree. Everyone was wearing light summer clothing.

Now Don Flack wasn't scared because it was the day he would be hitched, share his bank account with someone, his name and he would no longer be single. Daniel Messer,his best man, his partner in crime and most importantly his best friend could tell this much. Anyone who knew Don Flack also knew he was madly, head over heels, deeply, truly and crazily in love with his partner Jessica Angell soon to be Jessica Flack. In some minutes the music will start and Jess, Don's nieces and Lucy, his daughter would come bearing flowers, after that his wife Lindsay and Stella would come and lastly his almost sister Jess would come down the aisle with her father. Mac Taylor along with Danny Messer were Don's best men that day. He nudged his best friend who in his tux looked distinguished and handsome while same with Danny and Mac. "Buddy, what's the matter, lighten up"

"Danno, something is the matter, what if Jess doesn't want to marry me?" he nervously stated as he tugged at his collar.

Danny and Mac laughed at the groom's insecurities and Mac spoke up "Jess loves you Don, she wouldn't have accepted your proposal if she didn't" he spoke reassuringly.

Danny then patted Don on the back "Don't worry Don. She hasn't realized she can do much better yet" as Don was about to retort back the music started. Mac and Danny shut up as they looked towards the end of the make shift pew marked by flowers as first Jenny and Kara, Jess's nieces came and then Wendy and Sabrina, Don's nieces came next and finally Lucy, Danny and Lindsay's daughter. All five of them were wearing light green dresses with a ribbon at the middle and throwing red rose petals along the grass as they came and then they stopped parallel to Don. Then came Lindsay and Stella. To say that Mac and Danny started staring was an understatement. Both the bride's maids were wearing yellow dresses that reached above their knees. The middle was tightened by a yellow sash that trailed down the dress. The back dipped low and was a V shape and the front was also a V neck that dipped low enough for everyone's liking. They were both carrying yellow roses. And then finally the moment everyone had been waiting for with baited breaths. Don literally stopped breathing as Jess appeared. She was holding onto her father's arm with one hand and carrying a bunch of purple orchids, the same type of flowers Don had given Jess. Jess was wearing a white gown that reached the floor. The gown was a V neck. It was sleeveless and had small flowers on the bodice. The waist was tightened so the dress complimented her figure and even her veil could not mask her radiance.

Jess was as nervous as hell. Who wouldn't be but she reminded herself again and again that this was going to be worth it. She was going to be Mrs. Don Flack, Mrs. Jessica Flack, Detective Jessica Flack. She was going to marry the man of her dreams. She tried to make every step of the walk count. She could see Don beside Danny and Mac and she smiled knowing all she had to gain that day.

At last she stood parallel to Don and she met his eyes as her veil was lifted up.

"Who gives this woman?" the minister asked as her father answered "I do" as kissed Jessica's cheek.

Then the ceremony started "Dear family and friends, we have gathered here today to witness a celebration, a celebration of the declaration of love. To join together Donald and Jessica or otherwise as they have instructed to call them Don and Jess in holy matrimony." Everyone gave a little laugh knowingly Don would have a fit if anyone was to call him Donald. "Don and Jess met on the job. They were first best friends after they met and then they became partners in the homicide detectives for the New York Police Department. They always had each other's back and never turned their backs on each other."

"Does anyone have any objections? If so speak now of forever hold your peace." Everyone waited tensely, who knows when a criminal, ex boyfriend or girlfriend might appear. "Very well"

It was then time for the vows. First came Don. He was very nervous and even so when he realized that he forgot everything to say. But then he looked at Jess, whose hands he held and looked at her. At the promise of everything to come then he started speaking from the heart. He laughed "Jess, honey I had this whole wonderful speech planned out but the moment you walked down that isle I forgot the whole thing because mere words cannot describe the extent of my love for you" everybody sighed at that and if possible tears gathered at the corner's of everyone's eyes. "So I'll just speak from the heart like every other fool in love. From the first moment I laid eyes on you I was taken. You were unlike any woman I had ever met before. You were confident, that much I knew from that moment, but then onwards I began to learn more from you. To taught me to love. You didn't run from my wacky sense of humor or my horrible tie's or the sexist comments that were thrown at you. You took it all in stride and came out unscathed. It was then that I realized I had fallen in love with you and I was still falling fast. But surprisingly I didn't want to stop falling. Because falling for you was one of the best experience of my life but when you were in the hospital I felt as if my heart had been ripped out, because I knew I couldn't live without you. A wise person once said 'You don't have to cross the finishing line first but finish knowing you crossed all hurdle's.' I finished all the hurdles and I know another race is gonna start but if I can have you on this new race I promise to finish first. Because Jessica Angell you are my rock, my soul mate and my equal. I know there are times we will fight and times that are gonna be hard but if you allow me to be your husband I promise take care of you, to protect you and to always be by your side. I want you to be the mother of my children and writer to our new story. I am, was and always will be truly, madly, deeply and crazily in love with you forever."

Everyone had tears pouring down their faces because they were so touched at Don's speech. Stella and Lindsay were wiping their eyes carefully to not smudge their make up. Jess had tears running down her cheeks and she was glad she had worn water proof make up. Flack reached up and wiped away her tears, so then Jess started "Damn it Don Flack, I can't believe you made me cry on my wedding day." Everyone laughed at that comment. "I love you to you big idiot but you made one mistake it's not Jessica Angell anymore its Jessica Flack. When I first saw you, you had just come back onto active duty from the bombing. I know I had said I don't believe in love at first sight but there's an exception to every rule right? I knew that the rumors around you had some truth in them. You were a womanizer but that still did nothing to prevent me from having a crush on you. That little crushing from far away turned into friendship, then it turned us into best friends and somewhere along those lines I realized it was love. I never though I would fall for my partner because I loved the job to much but I guess I love you more because you pushed every damn limit I had and you broke my self restraint. I knew falling for you was dangerous but it was wonderful. Everyday I learnt something about you that made me sink deeper into the sink hole that was my love for you. Damn it Don, you were like a drug and I was addicted. I know that we are going to start another journey now that this one's finished and there are gonna be times when we will fight, we will feel insecure and we will close up but I promise you even thought there are gonna be tears shed for all the pleasures and uncertainty I will still love you and at the end of the day remember this day when we got married. I want to mother our children, look through our photo albums on a rainy afternoon with you, make breakfast every morning, wake up with you and even have those crazy mornings when the milk is stale, the kids are late, we are late, the washer isn't working, they can't find their homework, the dog ate a sock and everyone is grumpy cause I know it will be another day in paradise with you. I promise you in front of everyone there will never be a day when I will regret marrying you because that is not possible at all. I love you and you'll always be stuck with me." She finished her vows with a squeeze of her hands and seeing Don having tears in his eyes.

She then took a moment to look at everyone else. Danny and Mac included everyone either was wiping tears from the corners of their eyes or taking out Kleenex to wipe their tear stained faces. Even the minister had tears in his eyes.

Then he proceeded "Do you Don Flack Jr. Take Jessica Angell as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, till death do you apart?"

Don looked at Jess with love and devotion in his eyes and said "I do"

The minister then turned to Jess "Do you Jessica Angell take Don Flack as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad till death do you apart?"

Jessica turned to Don with the same love and devotion shining through his eyes and said "I do"

"Then with the power invested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" finally the moment everyone had been waiting for. The act that sealed the deal.

Don and Jess both leaned forward and kissed each other. That small peck became a kiss packed full of promises. Promises for the future, promises for the present and most importantly promises for each other. Don put his arms around her waist and Jess put her arms around his neck. Everyone started clapping, people started whistling and camera's started going of. Then they broke apart. "I love you" Don whispered.

"I love you too" Jess whispered back and then said "woah" as Don suddenly bent down. Putting one arm below her knees and the other one across her back he started walking to the front of the pew carrying her in true bridal fashion. She put her arms around his neck as people started throwing rice at them.

At the front of the pew Jess threw her bouquet into the air right into the waiting hands of Stella! "Don't forget to invite me to your wedding, Stel." Jess said with a wink still being carried by Don.

_At reception_

Jess was smiling as wide as she could. They were sitting at the main table with Jess and Don's family and Mac, Stella, Lindsay, Danny, Sheldon, Adam and Sid. They were like the pair's surrogate family. Don bent over to Jess who was sitting beside him and laughing at a joke Danny said. She reached over and picked up the glass of red wine on the table beside her plate. "So are you happy?"

She put the glass down and leaned closer to him, as she whispered into his ear it seemed like the volume in the room had been turned down as her warm breath hit his ear "Nope."

He looked at her worriedly as she laughed "Don, I married the guy of my dreams, I think I qualify as more than happy" and he broke down laughing. He then looked at their family, blood related or not over the table. They had rented a huge ballroom at a nearby hotel. His mind wondered back several months ago and it was suddenly back in that cold hospital waiting room waiting to find out if Jess had survived and meeting Nat. He owed a lot to the fourteen year old who had shown him how to tell Jess he loved her. Then his mind flashbacked to the restaurant dance floor after he had told her he not only had a crush on her but he loved her. And then he was bought back to the present as his sister Sam nudged him "She good for you?"

"Your only asking this now?" he asked incredulously "Have you heard my vows and did you ever imagine your big brother getting hitched?"

"You've got a point there" she admitted "Hey Jess." She called across Don. She turned around "You did good. Make sure you keep him under control"

Jess laughed, she was so happy today. It was her wedding! "I plan to Sam. Don't worry"

Everyone had almost finished eating the lunch that had been served and they had gotten up to mingle. He saw Hawkes talking with Sam, and everyone else talking with everyone. It was truly a perfect day. He squeezed her hand and she looked at him "Yeah?"

"Come on, I need to show you something" he said as he tugged her to her feet. As she stood up her gown swished, her hair which she had decided to keep loose and her veil swashed.

"But we have guests and the dance…" the protest died on her lips as she saw the determined look on his face.

"Danno, can you cover for us?" he asked Danny who was chatting with Scagnetti.

"Why?" he questioned generally curious.

"Cause it's my wedding day. Be a good friend" Don begged him, his hand still intertwined with Jess's.

"Fine" Danny sighed "but I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for Jess"

Don turned to Jess "You've even turned my best friend against me"

Jess giggled "It's just the way I am"

Don led Jess out of the crowded ballroom through a small hallway. Whatever hotel staff they met congratulated them and wished them a successful marriage. Soon enough they came to a small doorway, Flack opened it and Jess gasped. It was the backyard of the hotel. There were various shrubs and flowers everywhere and a small pathway that led into the park where they had gotten married. But what Jess saw blew her breath away. It was a small bridge over a stream that came out of the pond and in the distance was a church. "It's beautiful" she said as she leaned over the railing.

Don looped his arm around her waist "Not as beautiful as you" he murmured.

Then they heard a rustle as their cameraman came into view. Jess and Don both laughed and the guy grinned sheepishly "You told me to give you two minutes" he told Don.

"You planned this" it wasn't a question but a statement.

Don nodded "yeah, when I got here I slipped away and discovered this little place and though you would like it."

"You know me too well." She said "Let's make memories"

Don laughed and picked Jess up bridal style again. With the bridge as the back drop, church, water and the laughing couple the photographer captured that moment in time as it was. Happy, serene, calm and he captured this one special moment that they would always remember.

After taking several photos they went back inside just in time for the first dance. When they arrived there Danny went on to the platform beside the DJ and picked up the mike "Everyone may I please have your attention? It's time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife so we will appreciate it if you cleared the dance floor."

Then Don led Jess to the dance floor. "So what song did you choose?" he asked her. She had told him it was to be a surprise.

"Just see" as the first notes of music began to play and they swayed to the beat.

**Spoken:  
Ya'know  
Someone looses someone  
They love everyday  
And I'm fortunate  
To still have you  
In my life  
And I know I made  
Some mistakes in my past**_**  
**_**But I'm tired  
Of making excuses  
Listen  
**_**  
For whatever might have been  
And all that it never was  
Whatever I couldn't see  
And all that I didn't want  
There was nothing  
To my madness girl  
That wasn't clear to me  
Until the day  
I saw your face  
When I saw everything  
For I saw us dancing  
Through sunshine and rain  
And I saw us laughing  
Through joy  
And through pain  
And I saw time passing  
But we did not change  
And I still  
Saw us together  
At the end of everyday**_

Whenever you wanted  
Whenever you need it  
Whatever you feel  
Like it's gone be  
Like you  
Best believe it  
Whenever you feel  
Like dancing  
You don't have  
To dance alone, no  
You don't  
You don't  
You don't  
You should  
Already know

I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you

I thought you  
Would tell me how I felt  
Before I could even feel  
I knew you like no one else  
But still I couldn't tell  
None of it made sense to me  
None of it was real  
Until the day I saw your face  
And it was clear to see

Then other couples joined them. Jess's parents, Don's parents, Stella and Mac, Lindsay and Danny, Adam and Kendall and then Sheldon even led Sam on the dance floor!

_**Whenever you wanted  
Whenever you need it  
Whatever you feel  
Like it's gone be  
Like you best believe it  
Whenever you feel  
Like dancing  
You don't have  
To dance alone, no  
You don't  
You don't  
You don't  
You should  
Already know**_

I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you

Through out all times  
People have searched  
Their lives  
Hoping they might  
Find a chance  
Where they can make  
Things right  
Through my desire  
Thank God  
I found the fire  
Oh  
For everything  
Has lead me  
Straight to you

Whatever you wanted  
Whenever you need it  
Whatever you feel  
Like it's gone be  
Like you  
Best believe it  
Whenever you feel  
Like dancing  
You don't have  
To dance alone, no  
You don't  
You don't  
You don't  
You should  
Already know

(2x):  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you

"I choose you" he whispered to Jess.

"I think your memories failing you. I chose you" she teased as they laughed and out their foreheads together and laughed on the dancefloor.

_7 years later_

"Mommmyyyy" three little voices called from the kitchen of the suburban house located in Queens, New York.

"Yes" Jessica Flack, mother of the three voices came into the kitchen quickly fastening the neck lace she was wearing.

"The milks stale" pouted seven year Nicole Claire Flack, oldest of the triplets. Nicole or Nic as everyone called her sometimes had inherited Don's raven black hair but Jess's warm brown eyes. She was wearing jeans and a gap girls t-shirt. As much as a tomboy as her mother had been she also had a baseball cap on her straight hair.

"I know honey, I'm sorry. Daddy will pick some up after work, okay" Jess said quickly as she spread jam on the three pieces of toast in front of her.

"Where is daddy?" question Nicole's brother, second oldest triplet and the trouble maker of the family Donald James Flack III or Don as everyone simply called him asked. At just seven years old he was already growing up to be the splitting image of his father. Blue eyes and black haired everyone always commented he would grow up to be a heart breaker.

"I don't know baby, can you call for him?" Jess asked now pouring orange juice into three little cups on the breakfast bar where the triplets sat.

"Dad?" Donnie as his mom and dad called him, yelled up the stairs to the bedroom upstairs.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm bringing Josh now." Don yelled back. Josh Daniel Flack was the most recent addition to the family. He was now one year old now and already looked like he could win the cutest baby competition. With green eyes and blond hair he could grow up to be the splitting image of Michael Weatherly.

"Izzy can you go help your dad?" Jess asked to the smallest triplet Isobel Jennifer Flack. She was the splitting image of Jess. With brown eyes and hair she sometime rotated in between wearing jeans and t-shirt or occasionally dresses. Which ever suited her mood.

"Sure mom" Izzy said as she raced up the stairs wearing jeans and a guess shirt today.

After she put out the food for the kids Jess went on to prepare a bottle for the baby and coffee for her and Don.

"Here we are" Don announced as he and Izzy descended the stairs. Don was carrying Josh in his arms and he was grinning widely like the happy baby he was.

"Donnie, careful, don't spill the jam on your shirt" Jess cautioned her son as she quickly pecked Don on the lips.

Don then continued to take the bottle Jess had left on the counter, test the warmth on his hand and proceeded to feed Josh who was now sucking happily on the bottle.

Jess had gotten pregnant with the triplets on her and Don's honeymoon. When they found out it was three babies they decided the apartments were too small and moved out to queen where they bought a large house with five bedrooms, a large backyard and very close to school. Nic and Izzy stayed in the same room. The baby in Jess and Don's room. They decided when Josh got a little older he would bunk with Donnie.

Right then came a honk from the outside. Donnie, who had finished his breakfast went to the front window and peered out. "It's the bus" he yelled to his two sisters.

Everyone went to the front living room where the children's bags were spread out.

"Take you jacket's" Don reminded them as they put on their bags and each child grabbed a jacket. Blue for Donnie, green for Nicole and lavender for Isobel.

"Okay Izzy have you got you maths homework, Nic are you prepared for you English test and Donnie are you ready for your history report?" Jess asked them as a choruses of yes came from the three children.

"Good" Don said as he finished feeding Josh. Opening the door Jess hugged all three children and whispered and "I love you" to all of them. Then Don did the same as all three hugged them back. They understood their parent's did dangerous jobs but were proud of them.

They ran out as Jess reminded them "Aunt Stella is gonna pick you guys up along with Lucy, Jenna, Keith and Rick."

After they were out of the door Jess turned to Don as they got their coats, cells and guns from the safe. Don got the car ready as Jess strapped in Joshua short for Josh for the ride to the office. Ever since Don and Jess's marriage NYPD had opened a new day care for the children of the officers. Josh spent his day there and so did Lucy and Jenna who were Danny and Lindsay's children and Keith and Rick, Mac and Stella's kids. Even though Lucy was thirteen years old now she helped around the precinct and the day care and did her homework while watching the kids. Jenna was six years old so she played with the triplets and Keith and Rick were four and five but the kids loved taking care of them. Even Sam came around with her and Hawkes's six month old child Jennifer Hawkes. After some time she could come back to work at the NYPD where she had a position as a secretary to the captain. Adam and Kendall were married an year ago and Kendall was supposed to be expecting in two months.

"God, I am going to be so late" Jess panicked as Joshua blew a raspberry in the back and Don kept his eyes on the road.

"Your not sweetheart." He soothed her. Even after seven years of marriage her love never stopped growing for this man. She though as they parked and quickly took Josh over to the day care. "Love you" they both said as they dropped a kiss on his head and went inside. Jess kissed Don before they went inside "Love you" she whispered and Don echoed the same sentiments aware as soon as they went inside it was all professionalism.

The temporary secretary to the captain a girl by the name of Jody Gerni handed Jess a couple of files as she started to speak "Captain Flack….." after listening to her Jess took the documents and went to her office. After a little while Don poked his head inside her office "May I come in Captain Flack?" he teased.

"By at all means do" she said as he sat down in the chairs in front of her. "I just have to go over to precinct 3-8. They might have a lead on the serial killer we have been hunting down."

"Oh okay" Jess said as he told him to be careful and he pecked her cheek on the way out. She might have been the captain of this precinct but he was the head of Detectives.

Jodi knocked nervously after Flack went out "Captain may I ask you a question?"

She smiled at the nervous girl "Yes ofcourse"

"It's a little personal but it's for the study of decision making in our lives"

"Ok, go on"

She took a deep breath "Do you ever regret your decision to marry Lieutenant Flack?" she waited as Jess analyzed the question. Did she regret it? Did she regret falling in love with the man that was the father of her children and the love of her life all over a position?

Jess opened her mouth "No I don't Jodi. Even if it was that if I didn't marry him I might have gotten a higher promotion, not for once do I regret marrying him. In the end I get what I want. I have my four kids, at the end of the day I go home to my family and then I just en joy time with the others."

Jodi nodded and smiled. " I hope one day I can be as successful as you are Captain" and she closed the door.

Jess picked up the photo of her family on her desk. It was taken on Josh's first birthday.

Then she looked at the other picture of her family, surrogate but complete. Stella, Mac and their kids, Lindsay, Danny and their kids, Sam, Sheldon andtheir daughter, Adam, Kendall and their soon to be child, Sid although retired would forever be apart of their make shift family. And finally her family. Her, Don, Nicole, Donnie, Izzy and Josh. Did she ever regret her decision? The simple answer was no. Never.

Because her and Don saw a chance at tomorrow a better and brighter tomorrow and they took it. And she knew for whatever tomorrows to come she would face each and every day with the power of love and the force of her family behind her. Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner.

**YES, THIS LAST CHAPTER IS RATHER LONG. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. READ AND REVIEW AND HERE COMES THE END TO MY FIRST STORY. Adios.**


End file.
